


The Half Blood Queen

by lilnome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Alucard is a good dad, Dark Harry Potter, Dhampir Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Gray Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, seras is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-04-05
Packaged: 2021-04-18 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Heya! Happy Holidays to all! I'm posting this now as a Hanukah/Kwanza/Yule/Christmas gift, so enjoy!
Comments: 140
Kudos: 606





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal night. He had gone out for a walk in the woods around the manor, and had been aimlessly strolling for almost an hour when he heard a bush rustling. This in and of itself was abnormal. No animals lived in these woods. He had, when he first started taking walks, developed a habit of chasing down and killing bucks, just because he got bored. Not long after they all left. (Huh, might be some cause-and-effect there.) He slowly stalked towards the bush the rustling had come from, drawing his gun. He crouched and shoved aside a branch with the barrel, and took in a sharp breath. Curled up in the dirt, with her leg stuck in a bear trap, was a small girl, no more than four. She had passed out, and was incredibly pale, likely due to the amount of odd-smelling blood pooled around her. The blood smelled…familiar, like clove and nutmeg and vanilla, with a pinch of lavender on top of the usual coppery scent. She was whimpering, and blood continued to sluggishly trickle out of the wound. Just as he was about to take a closer look, his phone buzzed. He yanked it out and answered, sounding grim.

“Sir Integra, what is it?”

“Where the bloody hell are you? You’ve been out far longer than usual.”

“We have a slight issue.”

“What. Did. You. Do?” She asked.

“This time, it wasn’t me. There’s a kid in the woods. She got her leg caught in one of the security-bear-traps.”

“The _what_?”

“Walter and I set up bear traps in the woods for…security purposes. And a small human has gotten caught in one. I’m going to break the chain and carry her and the trap back. She’ll need a doctor; she’s lost a lot of blood. Smells weird, too. Aaaanyway, I’m gonna run her back to the house. Bye!” He hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, before grabbing the chain and lifting it up to his mouth. He positioned it on his molars and chomped down, spitting out the links that got caught in his fangs. He scooped the small girl into his arms and stepped back, before jogging to the manor. Alucard stopped at the front door right as Walter pulled it open.

“Alucard, the doctor is waiting in the medical bay.” The butler stepped aside, letting the vampire run past, and sighing at the blood that splashed onto the carpet. That would be a bitch to clean.

X0X0X

She awoke in a room that reminded her of when she would tag along to Dudley’s doctor appointments. The ceiling was plain white, and the cot she was lying on was stiff. There was a blanket pulled up to her neck, and a soft beeping from next to her. She tried to carefully roll her ankles and yelped at the sudden pain in her left calf and thigh. She slowly reached one arm up and flipped the blanket down, gasping when she saw the bandages wrapped around her leg. Her leg was under at least five layers of wrappings, and her head was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was running from Dudley and his gang. She had tripped and smacked her head, and when she woke up it was dark. She had wandered for a bit, only to find herself lost in the woods. She remembered a sharp pain in her leg, and then nothingness. She whipped her head about, only to freeze when she saw the needle sticking out of her arm. She followed the tubing with her eyes, and frowned when she failed to read the label on the bag of fluids. Whoever put her here must have taken off her glasses. The door opened, admitting a man with graying hair and smile lines.

“Good to see you awake, kid!” He said, striding towards the foot of the bed. “My name is Doctor James Osborn, I’m the one who wrapped that leg of yours. Can you tell me how old you are and what your name is?”

X0X0X

James Osborn’s family had been working for the Hellsing Organization for three hundred years. He was ready for anything, in his mind. His mind, however, rather froze at the small child’s words.

“I believe I’m seven, sir. My family says my name is ‘Freak’, but Mrs. Fig, my babysitter, says my name is Holly. The bats and snakes call me ‘Lady Dracul’. I like that one best. Do you know where my glasses are?” The girl discussed what was likely a case of abuse, a neighbor who wanted to help, and talking to animals, as if she was merely stating that the sky was blue.

“Well then,” He decided after a moment. “’Lady Dracul’ is a bit of a mouthful, so I’ll call you Holly for now. I’m afraid that when you were found in the woods, you didn’t have on any glasses, nor where there any around you. We can get you a new pair made, but in the meantime, don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

“Okay.” The girl nodded. “May I have a glass of water? My throat is horribly dry.”

“Of course, Holly! Now,” He handed her a small paper cup that looked almost normal sized in her small hands. “do you know someone we can call to come get you?” she sipped slowly at the water and shook her head. Ho

“No, sir. I don’t know my relatives phone number, Aunt sent me out of the room when she taught Cousin.”

“Hmmm.” That…_might_ pose a problem. “Do you know any of their names?”

“No, sir. Just Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. Mrs. Fig is just Mrs. Fig, I’m afraid, she never told me her first name. Does this mean I can’t be sent back?” There was a touch too much hope in that statement to be normal.

“Well, it means we may face a challenge. For now, you’ll be staying here.” The girl smiled a little. At least the poor dear was happy.

X0X0X

In his room in the basement, Alucard thought. The child’s blood had reeked of magic and something…_other_. The magic meant she was probably born to a mundane. No pureblood would ever let a child roam so far from home without a tracking charm on them, not with how rare pureblooded children had become in the last century. That was one issue Sir Integra was keeping a rather close eye on. Now, if only he could remember why that _other_ smelled so damn **familiar…**


	2. Chapter 2

Holly had been at Hellsing Manor for a week, kept on bedrest in an eastern facing guest room. She was brought meals of hearty soup and stews by one of the nurses, and she was allowed to read any of the many books in the small library down the hall. Overall, this was a perfect life. No harsh chores or beatings if she failed. No cruel looks and sharp words, and they had even given her a name, Holly. She still preferred ‘Lady Dracul’, though. It felt right, like it was reaching deep into her soul and tugging something into place. She had seen a man in red out on the grounds sometimes. He seemed familiar, but not like the story she had heard the premise of once upon a time. Familiar, as if she knew him once, but could not quite place his face to his name. When she asked her nurse about him, she was just told he was a servant and that she should stay away from him, and stay in her room after dark. Holly didn’t like being told to stay away from things, but the nurse seemed scared, and anything that could scare an adult was surely bad.

So, when she snuck out after dark one night to get a new book and saw the red man walking down the hall, she simply let her curiosity get the better of her.

“Hullo.” She said. The red man froze, turning to face her.

X0X0X

Alucard had taken to wandering the halls at night, lost in thought. The scent was driving him madder than he already was.

“Pardon me, child?” He asked tilting his head down to look at her small form.

“I said ‘hullo’. The doctor says my name is Holly. What’s yours?” She tilted her head to the side and stared up at him with wide green eyes. Green eyes that looked like…._ Oh, fuck. That explained things._

“Well, Holly, my name is Alucard.” He squatted down and held out a hand. “You, however, will call me_ Tata_.” She set her small hand on his, and he scooped her up so that she was balanced on one hip, his arm supporting her back.

“_Tata_.” The girl tested the name on her tongue. Her pronunciation was awful, but it would do for now

“Say, do you happen to know your mother’s name, or even your father’s?” He asked, heading towards Integra’s office. She should still be filling paperwork right now, or having her evening brandy.

“No, _Tata_. Aunt said that all women in the family are named after flowers, save me. She said that I was named for poison, because I’m a nasty girl.” Alucard snarled. He would have to find where Holly had been raised and handle her relatives at some point in the near future. He reached Integra’s office and knocked on the door. Usually he would just phase through, but Holly might not have that ability.

“What is it?!” Integra shouted, and Holly flinched, pressing her head into his shoulder.

“It’s Alucard. I have a lead on the girl.” He smoothed a hand over her hair, the same way he had when his court members would ask him to bless new children and the babes would fuss.

“Come in.” She called. Alucard swung open the door and stepped in. Integra was staring out the window, a snifter of brandy in one hand.

“Sir Integra, I would like you to meet my Childe. Her name is Crina Anastasia Potter Tepes.” Integra slowly turned and set her drink on her desk, sat in her chair, and glowered at him over steepled fingers.

“Alucard, you have _one_ chance to explain before I lock you in the basement again.” She growled.

“Several centuries ago, I sired a line of wizards, the Peverells. They eventually married into the Potter family, who, as of the generation before Holly, went infertile due to the inbreeding of British wizards. James Potter, my descendant, summoned me to help him. I sired a child with his wife, Lilly Evan-Potter. That is why I disappeared not long after we finished handling your Uncle, I felt the summons and had to respond.”

“So, you’re telling me, that not only is this girl related to the bloody Girl-Who-Lived, but is a dhampir as well?!” Integra snapped.

“Not quite. I believe that Dumbledore changed her name when presenting her to the world as the Girl-Who-Lived. ‘Crina’ is not a very British name, but ‘Holly Elizabeth Potter” is.”

“Grrrrragh!” Integra let out a wordless yell of pure frustration and threw her crystal glass so hard it shattered into pieces by the door. “Stupid bloody old goat! Why! Why is my life so bloody complicated every time the wizards get involved!?”

“They are most vexing, my mistress.” Alucard said, gently rubbing Crina’s back. She had squeaked when Integra had yelled and cowered closer to him, shaking heavily. “Hush, Childe. All is well, her anger isn’t at you.” Crina just nodded and stayed where she was.

“Walter!” Integra snapped. The butler stepped forward and bowed a bit. “Prepare the Heiress Suite. Crina can stay there.”

“Yes, Sir Integra.” The butler turned sharply into the servant’s passages hidden in the walls and made his way to handle his duties. Integra smoothed her hair and sat back down at her desk.

“We’ll need to train the girl properly. Tomorrow I’ll arrange for tutors in all necessary subjects for a pureblood heiress. I’ll see if Madame Tomen will train her in magic, lord only knows what Hogwarts is teaching these days, with the old goat in charge. Alucard, you will teach her how to control her powers. No killing any of our men, am I understood?”

“Yes, my mistress.” Alucard nodded.

“Good. Who knows, she could be quite the asset for Hellsing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Happy Holidays to all! I'm posting this now as a Hanukah/Kwanza/Yule/Christmas gift, so enjoy!

She ran, boots smacking into the hardened earth. The baying of the beast was growing closer, and she could hear him crashing through the trees. She skidded around the corner of the trail, and dropped to her knees, panting, before falling forward. She rolled over with a groan, eyes shut against the harsh light of the sun. A sudden shade blocked the light, and she opened her eyes to see Coach Emmeline Brunt, Hellsing’s physical trainer, leaning over her. Coach Brunt was a squat woman, who held an Olympic medal in weightlifting. She trained all of Hellsing’s best, and Crina as one of Hellsing’s most valuable assets, was her star pupil. 

“Not bad, sugar plum!” Coach extended a hand and tugged the eight-year-old to her feet.

“You’re getting faster, but not fast enough. You need to be able to stay further ahead of Baskerville next time, for now, Sir Integra wants you in her office. Something about the portraits bein’ tilted. Again.” Crina giggled and dusted herself off. 

“I’ll do better next time, Coach. Bye!” She tightened her pigtails and jogged back up the trail to the manor, waving at the men and women she passed. Most were just regular foot soldiers, whose sole task was to handle ghouls, while her Tata disposed of rogue vampires. Soon, as of her ninth birthday, she would be allowed to go on missions. She wouldn’t be allowed to do anything until she was ten, but Auntie Integra thought it would be good for her to see what she would be dealing with ahead of time. 

“‘Rina!” One of the passing men, Pietro, called. She was something of a mascot for the soldiers, and many of them had taken to doting on her like a little sister. 

“What’s up?” She asked, jogging over.

“Where ya headed in such a rush, ‘Rina? I thought you didn’t have any lessons today. It is Thursday, right?” Pietro squatted down to be eye level with her, and gently tugged on one of her pigtails.

“No lessons, but Sir Integra wants to see me.”

“Either way, when we went into town, I grabbed something for you, here!” He reached into his pocket and handed her something she had been wanting for a very long time. It was a copy of the newest Pokémon game, Red, for the Gameboy color. She had had her eye on it since it came out last year. Crina bodily flung herself into Pietro’s arms, squealing.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She chanted. 

“No problem, ‘Rina.” He patted her on the head, before standing up. “I gotta get to training, so run along, ‘kay kiddo?” She nodded, clutching her new game tight to her chest. 

“Bye, Pietro!” She waved until he turned around a corner of one of the mansion’s many out buildings, before turning and skipping the rest of the way to Integra’s office. She paused for a moment to giggle at all the tilted pictures up and down the halls, before knocking at the door. 

“Come in!” Her Auntie Integra called, and Crina pushed the door open, sliding in and shutting it behind her. 

“You called, Auntie?” Crina struggled to hop onto the leather chair across from Integra.

“Yes, I did. Crina, you need to stop tilting all the paintings in the halls. It’s far too obvious, dear.” Integra smirked and reached into the minifridge under her desk and passed her honorary niece a bottle of apple juice.

“But Auntie, it’s a quick and easy prank, and it always irks Walter to no end.” Crina giggled, sipping the juice idly.

“Yes, but there are other ways to prank someone. For example, I confiscated a cheap bottle of wine from the barracks. We switch that with one of your father’s good vintages, and sit back and watch.” Crina giggled, and Integra couldn’t help but smile. The girl was sweet, and had grown exponentially in the last year.

“Can we really?” Crina managed to ask around her laughter. Suddenly, she was in the air, being picked up before being cradled against a familiar chest.

“You most certainly will _ not, dragă inimă _ .” Her _ Tata _ huffed. “Now, it’s time for your training. We’re going to practice absorbing memories this afternoon. Then, you’re coming with me on a mission tonight. A rogue vampire is terrorizing a small town called Cheddar. We leave at dusk.”

“Yes, _ Tata _.” She nodded, and wiggled to be let down. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her down, before taking her hand and phasing them through the floor, down to the basement room dedicated to training her powers. There was a large target range, several dummies, and a few small animals in cages, for her to practice her mind control on. So far, she had made good progress, able to control up to five animals of the smaller variety, and three regular sized ones for an unlimited amount of time. She hadn’t managed to control a large animal, like a horse or a deer, for more than five minutes without collapsing of exhaustion.

“Ready?” He asked, handing her a squirming rat. She nodded, unsheathing her fangs. As a dhampir, her fangs were retractable, though her canines would always look a little sharp. She took a deep breath and bit into the rat’s back on either side of it’s spine, draining it steadily. Dozens of scenes flashed through her head and her teeth snapped together in her agony, killing the rat instantly.

“_ Focus, dragă inimă _ . _ You must focus on slowing down the passage of the rat’s life. Breathe deep and _ ** _focus_ ** .” Her _ Tata _’s voice filtered through the painful rush. She took a heavy breath, spat out the chunk of rat she had bitten off, and focused all her mind on viewing one memory at a time. The flow slowed considerably, until she was watching the few pitiful weeks the rat had lived as if they were a film.

X0X0X

Alucard had been overjoyed when his _ Childe _had begun to open up to him. She had told him of how she was treated by those who she had lived with before, if her time there could be called a life. He had silently wept that night in his coffin, for his daughter had suffered in a manner far too like his own youth. Her powers had progressed well, and she was an exemplary pupil according to all her teachers. She was a sweet, caring girl, who loved music and dancing. She adored video games, and often would be caught playing when she was meant to be studying or asleep.

Sometimes, however, a switch inside her seemed to flip. The first time he had chained a ghoul up and told her to shoot it, she had assembled the gun laid out in front of her, assumed a proper stance, aimed, and shot the ghoul straight in the forehead. Her eyes had been cold and harsh, and there was none of the warmth he usually saw. Instead, she merely disassembled the firearm, checked the ghoul was dead, and casually asked what was for lunch.

That had scared him. More than the armies he had faced, more than his father’s temper, more than even the thought of losing himself. The very thought of losing his daughter, his sweet, darling daughter, to the same insanity that consumed him, shook him to his core. So, when she snapped her small fangs shut and began to shake in pain, he panicked.

“_ Focus, dragă inimă _ . _ You must focus on slowing down the passage of the rat’s life. Breathe deep and _ ** _focus_ **.” He pushed his thoughts into her mind, and stepped behind her, pressing her to his chest. She spat out the mouthful of rat she had accidentally gotten, and slowed her breathing. Within moments, he could tell she had it under control. She came out of her trance moments later, breathing hard.

“_ Tata _?”

“Yes, _ Childe _?” He asked, scooping her up princess style.

“I don’t want to do that again for a while.” She sighed, eyes fluttering.

“You don’t have to_ , dragă inimă _.” He reassured her, carrying her down the halls and up the stairs to her room. He summoned one of his servants to open the door, and banished the soul immediately. He wouldn’t expose his daughter to those he had killed unless necessary. Alucard set Crina on the plush king-sized bed in the middle of the room, carefully pulling off her shoes and jacket. Alucard gently untied her pigtails, marveling at how soft her auburn hair was.

He sat at the edge of the bed, combing his fingers through her hair and humming old lullabies for several hours, before she began to stir, just before five thirty.

“_ Tata _?” She grumbled. “What time is it?” She sat up and stretched, yawning slightly.

“Just before dusk, _ dragă inimă _ _ . _ We need to get you ready, it’s almost time to leave.”

“Okay _ Tata _. I’ll get my uniform on and meet you out front. I love you.” Alucard smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before heading for the door.

“I love you too, _ dragă inimă _ _ . _"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragă inimă, according to Google Translate, means 'dear heart'. I felt it was an appropriately sweet nickname that no one would ever understand save Crina and Integra. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT


	4. Chapter 4

Crina danced down the small dirt path to a song only she could hear as her _Tata_ walked casually behind her, smiling fondly as she twirled under the light of the moon. The transport had dropped them a few miles from the town, and left them to walk the rest of the way. They reached the edge of the woods to a glorious sight. A town, filled with ghouls, lay in the slight valley before them. The ghouls were congregated around a church of some kind.

“Crina_.”_ Her _Tata_ grabbed her attention away from the sight of a few ghouls devouring what looked like the remains of a policeman.

“Yes, _Tata_?” She asked, looking up at him.

“You will walk behind me, and fire only if necessary.” He reached into his jacket and withdrew a small box, roughly the size of his hand. He handed her the wooden box and she nodded, undoing the clasp and opening the box to reveal a custom made, one of a kind, child-sized Tommy Gun, several additional magazines, and a few small daggers. Crina tucked the daggers into her thigh holsters (Custom made as well) and slammed a magazine into place, pocketing the extra magazines. She had on a child’s version of her _Tata_’s favorite red coat, and was even wearing a small cravat. Walter had surprised her with the small outfit instead of the usual Hellsing uniform right before she had left.

“Yes, _Tata_.” She nodded, bracing herself for the revelry that was to come. After all, it was such a lovely night. Crina stood at the edge of the fray as her _Tata_ wiped out dozens of ghouls at once. She smiled and hummed to herself, swaying slightly as arcs of blood rained down. She only needed to fire once, when one of the ghouls landed a meager foot from her. The ghoul had started to crawl towards her, and she had fired into it’s skull, still watching as her Father partook in the bloodbath.

“Crina.” He called back to her once the ghouls were disposed of. “Come along. The _punk _is hiding in the church. There’s someone with him, too.” Crina walked forward and slipped her hand into his, smiling up at him. He smiled back and began walked, keeping his gun in hand.

When they reached the entrance of the church, Alucard pulled his hand away, patted her on the head, and whispered for her to stay put. She nodded, and took a knee, preparing to fire should she need. She peaked around the doorway and scoffed. The punk was sneering at her _Tata_, pinning a girl in a police uniform against his chest.

The punk scoffed at her _Tata’s _threats, and Crina couldn’t help but giggle.

“What was that?” The punk snapped, whipping around. The Police Girl whimpered, and Crina giggled again. He looked ridiculous, dragging her around like a ragdoll. “Whatever. I’m still going to drain this girl dry.” He clutched the girl’s neck, and her _Tata_ bared his fangs. Crina subtly began to throw her daggers into the eyes of the surrounding ghouls. Sadly, she wasn’t fast enough, as the remaining ghouls opened fire on Alucard. He collapsed to the ground, a bloody mess. Crina bit her lip and tried not to cry. She loved blood in all it’s forms, but seeing her _tata _look like a corpse deeply upset her.

Her _Tata’s _laughter rang through the church, and his body dissolved into shadows. He sat up slowly as his body reformed. He drew his Cassul and slaughtered the remaining ghouls. He launched into a monologue, explaining the purpose of his gun and degrading the punk all at once.

“You’ll have to kill the girl to get to me!” The punk snapped. “And I don’t think you can; plaything of the humans.” The punk then decided to attempt to bribe her _Tata_. A foolish move, really.

“Police Girl.” Alucard murmured. The girl merely whimpered in response, the punk having his arm tight around her throat. “I’m going to fire my gun now. The bullet will rip through your lungs before it pierces the vampire’s heart.” The punk spluttered, indignant. “I know you don’t want to die tonight. Do you wanna come with me? I can’t force you into this. The decision has to eb made of your own free will. So, make the choice.”

“Yes!” The Police Girl answered, nodded a little and closing her eyes. Alucard smiled, released the safety, and fired. His bullet flew true, and smashed through the girl’s chest, before slamming into the punk. He was flung back against the wall. The Police Girl dropped to the floor, coughing as her body spasmed in pain. Her lungs were still trying to draw air, even as they filled with blood. She stared up at Alucard as he crouched, before scooping her into his lap. Crina walked over, and smiled at the dying blonde.

“Would ya look at that?” The girl coughed. “A little angel.” Her eyes fluttered closed, and her chest stilled.

“Remember, Police Girl, the choice was always yours.” Alucard lifted the girl higher, bared his fangs, and bit down on the blonde’s neck. He drained her dry, before standing with her in his arms, bridal style.

“Come, _dragă inimă._ It’s time to go home.”

“Yes, _Tata_.”

X0X0X

Sir Integra stood at the edge of the perimeter the Police had set up around the town, waiting. Alucard approached, having wrapped the Police Girl in a blanket to cover her.

“Mission accomplished, Auntie!” Crina chirped.

“The temporary release had been completed, my Master.” Alucard nodded. Normally he would bow, but to do so would be to drop the girl in his arms.

“Hmph. That took far too long for one target.” Her gaze drifted to meet the red, dazed eyes of the Police Girl. “I’ll have someone take care of her.” She spun about and started walking away.

“No.” Alucard called. “I want you to transfer the Police Girl to the Hellsing Organization.” Integra looked over her shoulder at the Police Girl, who nodded at her.

“You don’t _make_ decisions.” She snapped.

“The Police Girl made the choice for herself.” Alucard responded, voice filled with hidden amusement.

“It’s time for us to leave.” Sir Integra kept walking, the copter besides her revving to life.

“Um,” The Police Girl hummed, staring at Alucard.

“This was a perfect night.” Alucard stated, staring at the copter fading over the horizon. “Right?” He asked the Police Girl, who just stared.

“I couldn’t agree more, _Tata.”_ Crina giggled at the way the Police Girl (She would have to find out her name) was staring at her _Tata._ Maybe, just maybe, she had just gotten a new _Mama._


	5. Chapter 5

Crina skipped down the hallway, humming a lullaby her _Tata _would sing to her when she had nightmares. She waved at a passing maid, who smiled in return, before taking a sharp turn. She slid down the banister to the basement stairs, giggling as her long hair whipped past her face. She jumped as she reached the end or the railing, before skipping down the hall to the room that had been given to the Police Girl. It was bare currently, so that she could decorate it herself. She was even sleeping on a bed rather than in a coffin, so that she could pick her own. Crina herself got a new coffin every six months, while _Tata _got one every two years. Integra said it was because of how fast Crina grew, but Crina thought it was because her Auntie wanted to spoil her. Integra had a nasty habit of buying anything she saw that she might think Crina wanted. The dhampir’s room was overflowing with plush stuffed animals, soft blankets, a princess bed, art supplies, and she even had a child-sized Stradivarius violin. Seriously, somedays Crina thought it was overboard.

She reached the door to the Police Girl’s room and knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on her heels, making her little mary janes squeak. There was a slight thudding sound from inside, as if Police Girl had fallen from the bed, and Crina giggled a little at the image of the blonde woman rolling off the bed. The door creaked open a hair, and a vivid blue eye peaked through the crack.

“Oh! It’s the little angel!” The Police Girl murmured, before opening the door all the way. Someone had changed her into a set of pajamas, likely one of the maids. “’Ello, little one! I thought I hallucinated you. My name is Seras, what’s yours? And what is a little angel like you doing somewhere like this?” Seras glanced up and down the dank, poorly lit corridor.

“My name is Crina, Crina Anastasia Potter-Tepes. It’s very nice to meet you. As for what I’m doing here, I live here, with _Tata_ and Auntie and Walter. _Tata_ had you brought here.”

“Where are we? The last thin’ I remember is….” The blonde trailed off, eyes going wide. She whirled around so her back was to Crina and yanked her shirt out at the neck, staring down at her chest. “How on Earth am I _alive_?!!” Seras asked no one.

X0X0X

“I can answer that.” A voice called from behind her, and Seras yelped and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a man with crow’s feet and smile lines, with graying hair that once was dark pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a plain vest, with a dark tie, loafers, and dark pants. He had a monocle over his left eye, and a genial smile on his face, with a box tucked under one arm.

“Err…Who are you?” She asked, glancing at Crina, who just smiled.

“My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler of the Hellsing Organization. You are in the basement of Hellsing Manor, in what will be your room. As the young miss said, her father, Alucard, brought you here after the events in Cheddar.”

“About that, what _exactly_ happened? I’m pretty sure what I remember happenin’ couldn’t ‘ave happened, cause those things looked like zombies, which aren’t real.” Seras was starting to ramble at this point, and sounded rather hysterical.

“I’m afraid that those beasts were not, as you believed, zombies, which are made by witches, but ghouls, which are made by vampires. Similar, but not **quite **the same thing. Now, if you would put this on,” He handed her the box he had tucked under one arm. “Sir Integra, the head of the Hellsing Organization, would like to see you.”

“If I do that, will someone _please_ tell me why I’m so hungry?” The girl grumbled, taking the box and stepping back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

X0X0X

Crina giggled as her pigtails swung in front of her, streaming through the air as she soared on her swing. She saw Seras sitting on the stoop, next to a steaming mug, looking decidedly shocked. Her trainers said people in shock needed help, so maybe she should help her feel better? When the swing reached it’s apex once more, Crina wiggled herself forward and let go, flying through the air and squealing in delight. She hit the ground and rolled, standing and bowing to her invisible audience. She brushed off her skirt (she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath, so she didn’t flash anyone) and walked over to where Seras was staring at the distant horizon as the sun rose. Crina would need to be inside soon, or she would get a sunburn, she realized.

“Seras?”

X0X0X

“Seras?” A soft, sweet voice broke her from her shock, and she looked to her left to see Crina, the little angel, staring at her in concern. “Are you alright?” She was tugging on one of her dark red pigtails, the same color as the fluid in the mug beside her.

“No.” Seras admitted, her eyes starting to water. Crina stepped forward and opened her arms, and she scooped the smaller girl into her arms, clutching onto her slim frame as she sobbed. “My-my life is _over_! I can’t ever go home! I was gonna be a cop, a good one! I was gonna get married, have kids! I’m-fuck-I’m not even _human_ anymore!” She wailed.

X0X0X

“It’s okay. I’m half human, and I wish I was like you.” Crina pet the blonde’s hair the way her _Tata_ would when she was upset.

“What? You aren’t human?” Seras sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Her tears darkened the starched white fabric of her Hellsing gloves.

“Nu-uh. I’m a dhampir- half vampire, half human. My _Tata_ is your Sire, the one who turned you. You, like me, are his _Childe. _It’s his job to teach you how to survive and keep yourself safe.”

“Oh.” Seras mumbled, finally loosening her hold on Crina. The girl sat next to her on the stoop, glancing at the mug between them.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Crina asked. “I’m not allowed human blood often; it makes me hyper, but I like the taste. You really ought to drink it, else you’ll go on a rampage.”

“What?!” Seras squawked.

“Uh-huh.” Crina nodded sagely. “If a vampire doesn’t get enough to eat, they go insane at the first sight of blood. They attack everyone. _Tata_ says that most stay that way, since they can’t focus enough to come back to themselves.”

“I can’t drink it!” Seras blurted. “I don’ _wanna_ go on a murderous rampage, but if I drink it, I won’t be human anymore!” Her eyes were starting to water, and red was beginning to shoot out from the iris. She was clearly hungry. "I won't be _me_ anymore...."

“But you’re already not human. If you don’t drink it, you’ll just be less hungry.” Crina shrugged and stood up, brushing off the seat of her skirt. “It’s up to you, but if you don’t drink it now, you’ll have to eventually.” The small eight year old opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Seras to her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Crina sat at the breakfast table, waiting. They ate breakfast almost every evening as a family, Auntie and _Tata_ and Walter and her. Today, she hoped that Seras would be joining them. After all, the girl was her father’s _Childe_. Auntie had just swung by, wishing her a good morning and reminding her of the fact that she had a meeting today, and would be busy. Crina giggled. Auntie _hated _meetings, and was always grumpy afterwards. Walter came in a few minutes later, perfectly presentable as always. Seras was behind him, wearing yet another uniform and looking rather lost. Not that Crina could blame her. The poor dear had lost everything that she knew, and been thrust into a whole knew world. Maybe she could invite her to Disney night tomorrow! Disney night was every Wednesday, and Her and Auntie Integra would watch two Disney movies, one for each of them. If Seras came, Crina would let her pick a movie instead. Or maybe they could start early? She’d have to talk to her later, she decided when she felt her _Tata_ press a kiss to the top of her head.

Walter briskly rung a small bell that was sitting on the table beside him, and a half dozen servants streamed in, each carrying a tray of some sort. Each person received a plate from one servant, and a glass from another. Once the table was loaded with steaming platters of food and several pots of tea (All three who drank tea had different preferences). Seras hesitated, before glancing at Crina.

“Seras, you and _Tata_ will be brought your blood in a minute.” Crina said. “Since it’s Wednesday, you get B+. I prefer AB or any type of O, but O is hard to find.” Crina rambled a bit as she poured herself a cup of tea. “_Tata_, can you help me?” She asked, pouting when she realized she couldn’t reach her favorite white grape juice.

“Of course, _dragă inimă__._” Alucard reached out and quickly poured her a small glass, as well as grabbing a small bowl of strawberries from the tray of mixed fruit. Crina huffed when the berries were set in front of her. She picked up her fork and poked the berries, wrinkling her nose.

X0X0X

“Come now, you need to eat something healthy, young miss.” Walter admonished. Seras glanced at the massive stack of waffles in front of the tiny girl and silently agreed. The door the servants had come streaming through earlier opened again, this time admitting a pair of servants into the dining room. Both carried domed silver domed trays, and each set one in front of the vampires. With a flourish, the domes were removed, revealing a tea pot and a cup. The servant poured Seras a glass, and she tensed as she smelled the coppery, tangy scent.

“Seras?” Crina called, drawing her attention from the mug in front of her. The little angel was staring at her, with her cheeks full of waffles and syrup on her chin.

“Yes, Angel?” Seras asked, trying to ignore the gnawing hunger in her stomach. She had dumped the mug she had been given last night, unable to make herself drink even a drop.

“You need to drink it. Even if you don’t like it, it tastes good, and it will keep you healthy. Please?” Crina asked. Just then, the manor shook, the dishes all rattling. Crina squeaked and grabbed her tea, while Alucard just raised an eyebrow, sipping his blood as if it was earl gray and not the thing that kept humans _alive_.

X0X0X

“_Dragă inimă.”_ _Tata_ called, standing up. She looked up at him, hoping for some reassurance. “Go to your room. If someone knocks, unless they know the pattern, don’t answer. Police Girl, take her there.” Seras nodded, standing up.

“_Tata_, may I have my gun?” Crina asked, refusing to move when Seras tugged on her hand.

“Of course, _dragă inimă._ The same rules apply as always.” Alucard reached through his shadow, before kneeling and presenting Crina with a small box.

“Yes, _Tata_. I’ll be good.” Alucard ruffled his daughter’s hair, and phased through the floor, likely heading ton his rooms. Seras gently tugged on Crina’s hand, and Crina let the older woman guide her down the halls, past dozens of soldiers running to defend their home. They had just turned the last corner of the route to Crina’s room when they came face to face with a young man, who was surrounded by an army of ghouls.


	7. Chapter 7

Seras shoved Crina behind her, baring her fangs. Crina peaked around the taller girl’s leg, whimpering at the sight of so many ghouls in riot gear, many of which had once been her friends.

  
“Who the fuck are you?” The young man sneered, revealing a pair of stunted looking fangs.

“M-my name is Crina Tepes. Who are you?” Crina stepped around Seras’ legs, her chin wobbling.

“Well, ain’t you just adorable. Shame I have to kill you now!” The man snapped, and Seras just had time to throw Crina back towards Walter before they began firing. Bracing for impact, the blonde awaited death. After a few moments of no pain, she opened her eyes just a crack, only to see herself inside what looked like a protective bubble.

“What the fuck? Hope Luke is having better luck.” She heard the intruder mumble.

“That wasn’t very nice.” A chillingly cold voice growled from behind her. “Uncle Walter, may I?” Seras turned to see Crina casually holding what looked like a fancily carved tree branch in her left hand pointing it dead at Seras.

“Very well, Young Miss. You remember the rules.” Crina nodded, and something inside Seras, something primal, shivered at the way the girl’s eyes seemed to flash red. It screamed at her to run, to get away, that this was a predator, that would rip her to shreds for the hell of it. And something else kept her rooted in place, made to watch as Crina

swiped the odd stick in her hand and the first row of ghouls all lost their heads. After that, it all became a blur.

X0X0X

“Alucard~” Luke called, descending the stairs. It was dark and dank, very stereotypical of what one would expect of a vampire. “I know you’re down here. I have come…to destroy you.”

“Is that so?” A voice called from the darkness. Luke advanced past the landing, and managed to see in the darkness a throne like chair, holding the man of the hour. Alucard was sprawled out like a king surveying his kingdom. He was drinking something from a wine glass, but Luke was too far away to smell it. It could be blood or wine, but that didn’t matter right now.

“I am Luke Valentine, the elder of the Valentine brothers. I have been given the honor of disposing of you, whilst my younger brother handles the fools of the round table. Now, face your doom!” Alucard chuckled as a grin crept across his face.

“Is that it?” He chuckled. “Really? No explanation of purpose, no statement of loathing? How dull.” Alucard yawned, revealing a never ending maw full of fangs.

“Dull?!” Luke roared, whipping a gun out of his coat, only to freeze when he realized the barrel of another gun was mere inches from his face.

“Your move.”

“Do you not get it? I am a DEMIGOD! I was MADE to kill you! I am more than you will ever be!” Spittle flew as Luke raged, and Alucard’s shoulders began to shake in silent laughter.

“If you’re so powerful….” He chuckled. “prove it.”

X0X0X

Crina trembled a little, feeling the unadulterated rage coursing through her veins. Something deep in her mind whispered to shred, to tear and rend with her fangs and claws until nothing but bloody pulp remained. She had drawn her training wand on instinct, casting a shield around Seras just before she would have been shredded by bullets.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Crina growled. “Uncle Walter, may I?” At the man’s acquiescence, Crina had flicked her wand, muttered a spell, and decapitated the first row of ghouls. Her attention was pulled aside as Seras gripped her head with both hands, before lunging at the ghoul army. “I never get to have any fun…” Crina sighed, tucking her wand back into the holster.

“Now, Young Miss, you can always play with the leader, once I’ve incapacitated him.” Walter consoled her, drawing his wires tight.

“Do you promise?” Crina asked, staring at him with her eyes wide.

“I would even go so far as to pinkie promise, were my hands not full, Young Miss.” Walter smiled benignly at her and Crina beamed up at him, fangs on full display.

“You’re the best, Uncle Walter!” Crina gushed, bouncing on her toes.

“If you insist, Young Miss, then I suppose I am. Now if you’ll pardon me, I have to take out the trash.” Walter strode forwards, fingers dancing as he tugged the ultra-fine strands around the hall, severing ghoul’s limbs and heads at seemingly random.

“What the fuck?” The intruder cried. “Who the hell are you?”

“I am Walter C. Dornez, head butler of the Hellsing Family. It is my duty to oversee everyday household tasks, including taking out the rubbish.” The boy (he couldn’t be a day over nineteen) staggered, backwards, only to bump into a looming, blood coated Seras. Right as he began to scramble away, Crina casually fired a stunner at him with a flick of her wrist.

“Seras? Seras, please calm down.” Crina pleaded tugging on the corner of the older girl’s sleeve. Red faded to blue, and Seras brought a hand to her head as she swayed.

“Angel?” She asked, spotting Crina. “Wha’ happened? I feel like I just got runover by a lorry.”

“I told you, if you don’t drink the blood, you go crazy!” Crina sighed.

“Ladies, it appears that Sir Integra needs us!” Walter called, hanging up his phone and tucking it into his inner vest pocket.

“Ooh! Secret tunnel time!” Crina cheered, punching the air.

“Wha’ do ya mean, ‘secret tunnel’?” Seras asked.

“Quite simple, Miss Seras.” Walter explained, kneeling next to a large ac vent in the wall, which had previously been hidden behind a tapestry. “We take the vents.”

X0X0X

“We have to escape!” One of the idiots cried, and Integra grit her teeth. Just as she prepared to slaughter some fool, the vent in the ceiling directly above her swung open, and she moved her cigarillo just in time for Crina to land in her lap. The small girl was coated in dust, they’d need to get the vents cleaned soon.

“Hullo, Auntie Integra!” She chirped.

“Hello, dear. Has the intruder been dealt with?” Crina nodded, and opened her mouth to respond, only to sneeze.

“Incoming!” Someone called from the ceiling, and Integra simply rolled her chair back from the table just in time. Seras came crashing down, landing squarely on her rear. Grumbling and rubbing her tailbone, she scrambled to the side while Walter, landed elegantly on his feet, straightening his tie.

“Gesundheit, Young Miss.” Walter chuckled, producing a handkerchief from his vest pocket.

“Excellent as always, Walter.” Integra chortled. “Now, has the filth been dealt with?”

“I stunned him and left him in the hall, Auntie!” Crina giggled.

“Excellent work, dear. Now, we get to interrogate him.” Crina cheered, bouncing towards the door.

“Sir Integra, just what is going on? Who is this child?” One of the idiots of the round table (she couldn’t be bothered to remember names) spluttered.

“The threat has been handled, gentlemen. You may all leave now. As for your final question, this is my heiress. I shall be hosting a proper debutante for her when she is sixteen, as is tradition. Good day.” Grabbing her sabre-cane, Integra strode from the room, shoes clicking smartly against the floor.

“OH! Can I watch? Please?” the girl dragged out the last word, clasping her hands in front of herself and widening her eyes.

“Other side of the glass, but yes.” Integra granted, smiling indulgently at her niece when she whooped with joy. “Where is your father?”

“Oh! The intruder mentioned someone named ‘Luke’, maybe Master is dealing with them?” Seras proffered.

“Hm. Most likely.” Integra conceded.

“I hope he isn’t causing Tata any trouble.” Crina said in her most innocent tone, managing to keep a straight face for but a brief moment before bursting into laughter. Integra chuckled a bit.

“An excellent joke, dear. Now, I believe it is time for a pig to squeal…”


	8. Chapter 8

Alucard wiped the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief, ascending the gore covered stairs to the basement. Baskerville had feasted on the fool, not even bothering to absorb his memories, and instead just rending the man to shreds. Once he was done, Alucard was quick to ensure he was presentable. Whilst blood didn’t bother him, and rather excited Crina, it merely annoyed Walter, who said it made messes that were hard to clean. And while he couldn’t die per se, Walter’s wires still hurt like a bitch.

Pushing open the hidden door that leads to the hallway, Alucard waited for his eyes to adjust to the light before making his way towards the meeting room the Round Table used for all their meetings. Strolling the halls, he took in the carnage around him, hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way to where his Childe and daughter would be waiting. After all, one never kept a lady waiting.

X0X0X

Crina stood, rocking back and forth on her heels, wand in hand, as she watched Uncle Walter and Seras pick up the man who had broken in.

“Young miss, would you please un-stun the man, it would be far easier to escort him to his cell if he had use of his legs,” Walter asked, struggling to hold up the man, who easily had six inches on him.

“Yes, Uncle Walter!” Crina chirped, flicking her wand at the man, who’s eyes stared her down. “Finite Incantem.” The intruder collapsed, as all the muscles in his body relaxed at once after several minutes of being clenched tight.

“What the actual fuck you little brat?!” He snarled, pushing himself up slowly. He only got a few inches off the ground when his shaking arms gave out. “Nobody mentioned there was a fucking witch here!” Slowly, the man stood, leaning against the wall.

“Ah, but who said I was a witch?” Crina giggled, flashing her fangs at him when she smiled.

“Who the fuck turned a kid into a vampire?” He asked, glaring at Seras. “No way it was you, you went on a total rampage at the sight of blood. And no self-respecting vampire would look old as fuck.” He said, glancing at Walter.

“Wrong again!” Crina giggled. Suddenly, his face went ashen. Crina whirled around, smiling. Only one person got that reaction from people. “_Tata_! Did his brother give you trouble?” She asked, raising her arms. Alucard scooped her into his arms, settling her on his hip.

“Of course not, _dragă inimă_. Do you really think so little of me?” He huffed, faking a pout.

“Nope! _Tata_ is the strongest!” Crina cheered flinging her arms in the air.

“Aw, ain’t this cute. Shame I have to – hurk!” The intruder had begun to reach for his gun, only for Seras to step up behind him, wrap him in a headlock, and snap his legs out from under him with a swift kick. The man grunted when he smacked face-first into the floor, with Seras pinning him, her having grabbed his arms when they were falling.

“A most excellent restraint, Miss Victoria. Wherever did you learn it?” Walter asked.

“I _was_ a police officer.” Seras deadpanned, making Crina giggle.

“Very well, if the idiot is restrained, please escort him to a cell. We’ll leave him for a few days, and then interrogate him.” Sir Integra commanded. “The lack of blood will leave him weak. Police Girl, keep him restrained, Walter will show you the way to the dungeons.”

“Aye, Sir Integra,” Seras said, and Crina could almost picture the girl saluting her commanding officer.

“This way, Miss Victoria.” Walter bowed, before beginning to march away, leaving Seras to wrestle her captive upright and force him to march. The man began to let out a string of curses when Seras manhandled him, but he quickly shut up when she pressed her knee against his groin. After that, he marched along with nary a grumble.

“I don’t like him.” Crina declared. “He uses too many bad words.”

“Yes, I quite agree,” Alucard said, readjusting how she was seated on his hip. “Let’s go, _dragă inimă,_ I believe your Aunt needs a drink.” Alucard began to make his way towards Allegra’s office, frowning at the sight of the ghoul corpses littering the halls. No child, not even a dhampir, should see this. Reaching the hand not supporting Crina up, he pressed her face into his shoulder. “Look away, _dragă inimă._ You will see many dark things someday, but now is not today.” Crina complied, breathing deep her father’s scent, tainted only by the smell of blood. Probably from the other intruder, she realized. As the steady, barely-there thumping of her father’s heart and the swaying motions of him carrying her lulled her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Crina hummed as she walked down the halls, smiling at the few maids she and Walter passed. They were all rather busy scrubbing guts and gore from the walls and carpet but spared a glance for the young Dhampir. It had been two days since the invasion, and today they would be interrogating the prisoner. He had identified himself as Yan Valentine on that first day, before tensing up and refusing to say another word, as if expecting to be punished. Since then, he hadn’t spoken or been given any blood. The deal they were going to propose was simple. An empty glass would be presented, and for every question he answered willingly, a tablespoon of blood would be added to the glass. Only once the interview was over would he get to drink it. Auntie had said that she and _Tata_ would be interrogating him, while Walter and Crina would watch from the other side of the glass. She had been able to watch as a traitor was interrogated last year (He had been selling information to Iscariot. Auntie had handled him well.), so she was rather excited. After all, if he was as stubborn as the traitor, she would get to see blood! Right as they approached the room they would be watching from, Auntie Integra stepped out.

“Dearest, there’s been a change of plans.” Auntie sighed, handing Walter her glasses to clean.

“Oh? Are we jumping straight to the torture?” Crina asked, bouncing in place.

“No, dearest, I’m afraid not. You and I need to go greet the mercenary company we hired; they arrived several hours early. I’m having Seras act as a counterpoint to your father’s…less polite nature. I asked them to hold off the torture until we can return, but there’s no guarantee your father won’t lose his patience.” Crina pouted a little. She really did want to see the one who slaughtered her friends and family in pain. “The good news, dearest, is that you get to scare the new mercenaries.” Crina gasped. After the fourth time soldiers had pissed their beds, Crina had been banned by both Auntie, Walter, and _Tata_ from scaring the recruits outside of Halloween. This was _almost_ as good as when Auntie had taught her (using the traitor) what thumbscrews were!

“How far can I go?” She asked.

“I’ll allow the usual popping through a wall and singing in Russian. However, no manipulating the shadows, that always leaves you grumpy. Come along, dearest. I’ll have them leave their weapons outside the room, send them in, and head in myself. Once I give my explanation, you may begin.”

“Thank you, Auntie!” Crina squealed, skipping down the hall to wait just around the corner. She clasped her hands over her mouth to contain her excited giggles and waited until a large pile of guns and knives were laid out on the floor. Dancing between the weaponry, she pressed her ear to the wall and untied her braids, letting her blood-red hair dangle down her face.

“_The truth, gentlemen, is that the Hellsing organization eliminates threats of a…more mystical nature.”_ Crina sucked in a deep breath and began to sing quietly. It was an old Russian lullaby, one that her Russian tutor had taught her. It was called ‘Tili Tili Bom’, a song about children needing to sleep so that the boogeyman wouldn’t come for them in the night. Crina found it hauntingly beautiful.

“_Zakroy glaza skoree,_” She sang, slowly pacing up and down the hall. “_kto-to hodit za oknom I stuchitsya v dveri._” With a touch of magic, she killed the lights in the room and cast a mild amplification charm. Gradually, she began to walk through the wall._ “Tili Tili bom, krichit nochnaya ptitsa, on ezhe probralsya v dom k tem, komu ne spitsya._” Crina was fully in the room now, twitching her arms and peering through her hair at the mercenaries. Several of them **reeked** of fear, and all were inching backward away from her. “_On idet, On uzhe…BLISKO!”_ She shouted the last word, and lunged forward a bit, making many of the men shriek in fright. Releasing her charms, Crina burst out giggling. The man in the front, who had a massive braid, was lying flat on his back, staring at her as if he had just witnessed death himself reap his loved ones.

“Hullo! I’m Crina!” She chirped, and waved brightly, shoving her hair away from her face.

“Er…_salut_?” The man with the braid muttered.

“Excellent work, dearest. Now, men, back on your feet. I’d like to introduce you to Crina Tepes, my niece and heiress. Crina is also a Dhampir, half-vampire, half-human. Her father is…currently occupied, handling some matters for me. Now, Crina, if you run along you might be able to watch your father have his fun. Remember, stay on _this_ side of the glass!” Integra called after the young girl, who was already running away down the halls, skidding around corners. Crina called back an affirmative, fully meaning it. After all, this was Seras’ first time torturing a man, she’d hate to interrupt!


	10. Chapter 10

Crina jogged back down the steps to the dungeon (which was really the sub-basement), smiling. She could hear screams echoing through the halls, denials, and pleas for mercy. They had started without her, but they weren’t done yet! She reached the door to the viewing room and put in the necessary code into the keypad, before opening the door and ducking inside. She looked through the glass and beamed at what she saw. _Tata _was letting Baskerville chew on a small chunk of flesh that looked to be a pinkie toe with the bone removed (_Tata _didn’t let Baskerville have bones smaller then seven inches, so she wouldn’t choke. She couldn’t die, per se, but it gave her indigestion which just made _Tata_ tired.). The intruder (Yan, she believed.) was sitting in a plain pair of elastic wasted shorts and a loose-fitted t-shirt, standard clothes for prisoners. His left foot was bleeding into a small container, and Seras was staring confusedly at the flow of blood.

“Master, why doesn’t the blood smell like blood?” She asked.

“He is dead, and it is technically not blood, just a mix of stomach fluids and what is left of the blood after his stomach has processed it. The thing we smell in blood that calls unto us is the vitamins. Vampires are incapable of processing vitamins as part of our curse, so we must instead siphon it from others. Our stomachs produce chemicals designed to extract those vitamins, and those are what keep us functional. Crina, as a dhampir, can still somewhat extract vitamins from food, however she does get booster shots every month and takes supplements before bed.” _Tata _explained coolly. “Now, I allowed Baskerville to rip your elder brother limb from limb and devour his innards whilst he was alive. I think, with you, I’ll cut you to bits and feed you to her. Maybe I’ll even have the chefs turn some of your flesh into steaks and cutlets. I haven’t tasted the flesh of a vampire – however weak you may be – in years, and I’m certain my _dragă inimă_ will quite enjoy a steak or two.” He hummed, smiling. “So, are you willing to talk, or do I need to send for the on-site butcher?”

“Jesus, NO! If I talk I die, okay?!” Yan snapped.

“Oh? Why do you think that? We are in one of the most guarded facilities in the country. I assure you; you are in no danger…well,” He paused, stroking Baskerville, who was licking her lips and growling. “not from Seras, at least. Baskerville is hungry…”

“There’s a goddamn microchip in my neck! If I start to spill, it sets me on fire!” Yan cackled.

“_Tata!_” Crina giggled, holding down the button to talk through the microphone embedded in the glass.

“Yes, _dragă inimă_?” He asked fondly.

“My spell shorted out the communicator in his pocket! It likely had the same transceiver as the microchip! The thing should be disabled, so we can make him answer everything! He won’t die unless _we _say so!” She cheered. Alucard tipped his head back and let out a mighty burst of laughter, deep and rich.

“You, my _dragă inimă, _are **brilliant. **Do you hear that, weakling? You’re trapped with us. Seras, take Crina upstairs and get her a juice box of O- from the blood fridge. Make sure she does not drink too fast. I…am going to have _fun_.” He stood placing his coat and hat on a hook by the door. Seras gulped, and Crina pouted but perked up when he mentioned her favorite type of blood.

“Thank you, _Tata!_ Have fun!” She chirped through the microphone, before skipping out of the room to meet with Seras. At least she got to see the one who killed her friends realize that he was trapped with the most powerful vampire in history.

“Ready, little angel?” Seras asked, smiling down at her and offering a hand.

“Yup!” She chirped, lacing her fingers with the young woman’s. The two walked up the stairs to the main basement, chatting about the new staff Auntie had hired. The maids were shy, and the mercenaries were easily spooked. Crina skipped her way ahead of Seras to the kitchen where the food for her and _Tata_ (and now Seras) was kept. There, tucked in the corner, was a small fridge for blood. In the door was a few rows of juice boxes, each labeled with a blood type, organized in order from most common at the top, to rarest at the bottom. Her favorite, O-, took up most of the space, and Crina struggled to wait patiently for Seras to grab her one (she wasn’t allowed in the blood fridge, she tended to lack self-restraint. After she had one, she tended to want another…and another…and another. She’d once drank seven boxes in a day and had literally run the perimeter of the estate four times, before sleeping for four days as her body struggled to process all fifty-six ounces of blood she had consumed. Her body overloaded on the vitamins, and she’d basically gone into a mini-coma.

“Here ya go, angel!” Seras said, grabbing her a juice box and smiling when Crina bounced in place as she stabbed the straw (They were purple, her favorite color) into the foil circle, before taking a small sip. She hummed happily as the coppery taste hit her tongue, and she felt her fangs dig into her lower lip a little as they descended on instinct.

“Thank you!” Crina said, bobbing side to side happily. “Do you want to go watch a movie?”

“I’d love to, Angel!” Seras said, gently setting a hand on Crina’s head. “What will it be? Maybe a princess movie?” The cockney woman asked, leading the way to the movie room (it was really just a decent sized room with a projector, a huge collection of VHS’, a small cabinet and fridge full of snacks, and a massive couch).

“A John Moxey movie!” Crina cheered. “He’s my _favorite_ director, the special effects are great!”

“I don’ think I’ve heard of him…” Seras said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it! We can start with Horror Hotel! It’s his first, and my favorite!”

“Er, ‘Horror Hotel’? That sounds a little mature for you…” Seras muttered.

“Nah. _Tata_ likes them, so he lets me watch them. Says it’s educational.” Crina shrugged it off, grabbing the well-loved VHS (They got a new one every six months, seeing as Crina watched it once every two weeks.) and popping it into the player. Grabbing a package of all-natural fruit snacks (preservatives made her ill), she skipped over to the couch and flopped down, grabbing a blanket from the back and tossing it over herself (Being a dhampir slowed her circulation, meaning she was often chilly). Seras sat close to her, frowning a little at the title card.

“Crina, are you sure this is alright?” She asked.

“Mhm!” She hummed around a mouthful of gummies, entranced as the movie began. They sat and enjoyed the movie, giggling when the characters would be gutted. Her favorite scene came on, and she was enraptured as the drill inched closer to the man’s skull.

“I feel sick…” Seras muttered, clasping a hand over her mouth as it powered through his skull, and bloodshot everywhere.

“You’ll need to get used to it, Police Girl.” Auntie’s voice called from the doorway. Seras stood and saluted, but Crina merely murmured a greeting and kept her eyes on the screen. “This is Crina’s absolute favorite movie, and you’re bound to see worse in the field. Scooch over dear, and don’t eat all the fruit snacks.” The woman strode into the room, brushing past Seras and pulling her small niece into her lap. Crina smiled briefly up at her aunt, who pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Where’s your father?”

“Having fun with the prisoner,” Crina replied. “He had a kill switch microchip in his neck, but my spell yesterday shorted it out, so he gets to do whatever he wants. He started by feeding a toe to Baskerville, but I think he’s letting a few of the officers from world war two have fun.” Crina said, passing her Aunt the gummies.

“Hm. He’ll likely join us for dinner. Seras, do sit down. Honestly, there’s no reason for you to stand for so long.” Auntie idly commented, and Seras sat back down with a sigh. She may as well relax…

X0X0X

Crina sat, curled against her auntie as the credits rolled on their fourth film, yawning.

“_Dragă inimă,_ do you wish to take a nap?” _Tata _called, gently petting her hair.

“Nooo!” She whined. “Wanna eat as a family.”

“We can all have breakfast together, Angel.” Seras soothed.

“Indeed.” _Tata _agreed. “Now is bedtime.”

“M’kay…” She grumbled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around her father’s neck, curling up in his arms as he picked her up.

“I will report to you after Crina is tucked into bed.” He said, stalking down the halls and up the stairs, gently kicking open Crina’s bedroom door. Pulling the sheets down with a tendril of shadows, he gently laid his darling down, pulling her shoes off, unbraiding her hair, and pressing a kiss to her forehead as he pulled the blankets up over her. As he stood to walk away, she let out a faint whine, reaching for him.

“What is it, _dragă inimă?” _he crooned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Sing me our lullaby?” She asked.

“Of course.” He said, clearing his throat slightly. “_Spi, detatko,spi, zavri ocka svy! Pan Buh bude s tebou spati, andelicci kolebati, spi detatko, spi. Spi detatko, spi, zamhur ocka svy, az se vzbudis za chvilinku, da ti maminka kasicku, spi detatko, spi.” _As the song drew to a close, he looked down to see his darling fast asleep. “I love you, _dragă inimă, _sleep well.” He murmured, summoning Baskerville to curl up at the foot of the bed. “Guard her.” He ordered, before leaving the room, leaving the door cracked open just enough to allow a stream of light in the way Crina liked it. Anything for his _dragă inimă._


	11. Chapter 11

Crina awoke with a yawn, smiling when Baskerville snuffled at being awoken and giggling when the most feared hound in all creation whined and pawed at her eyes as if trying to rub the sleep from them. Slipping from under her comforter - a puffy, purple, and red striped affair that seemed to swallow her whole every night - she shivered at the chill in the room. Hers was the best-insulated room in all Hellsing Manor, but because of her circulation issues, she was more often than not at least a little chilly. Frowning at her day-old clothes, she quickly made her way to her armoire. It was an enchanted thing, that was heavily expanded on the inside to hold her rather large wardrobe. Auntie insisted that she have an outfit for every occasion and a few backups for each. If the enchanted placard on her wall was correct. (it showed time, date, and current weather) today was to be cloudy, with a chill in the air. Grabbing her favorite red sweater, a plain black pinafore skirt, and a pair of tights, she dressed and dropped her dirty clothes into her hamper before pulling on a pair of flats that strapped around her ankle like ballet slippers. 

Bounding down the hall with Baskerville at her heels, she giggled when she realized that a few of the portraits were still tilted from her little misadventure a few days ago. Then again, very few ever entered the family wing aside from her and Auntie Integra, even Walter rarely ventured in.

Crina hummed as she wandered into the dining room, waving at a groggy-looking Seras, who was half asleep in her chair. Auntie was seated at the head of the table and reading what looked like field reports with a frown. They were losing more and more men these days, something that Crina knew weighed heavy on her Aunt's conscience. 

“Good morning, young miss,” Walter said, pulling out Crina’s usual chair. 

“Good morning, Walter!” Crina chirped, sitting and letting Walter push her chair in. “What’s on the schedule today, Auntie?” she asked brightly, hoping to distract her Aunt for a moment. 

“I have a meeting, and you and I have fencing lessons at midnight. Your father will be taking Police Girl on a reconnaissance mission.” Crina nodded, taking a sip of her juice. 

“I have a _name_,” Seras mumbled. 

“You have to earn that,” Crina said, cutting up her waffles. “A name is a sign of respect. _Tata _refers to Auntie as his Master and not her name because she has that respect. Until you can prove that you are worthy of a name, you’ll just be ‘Police Girl’.” Cramming a bite of sugar waffles in her mouth, Crina ignored the proud look on Auntie’s face. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Seras shrugged, reaching for her cup. Right as she got ready to take a sip of what smelled like blood, Walter spoke.

“I am afraid that it is time for us to depart, Sir Integra. Young miss, do you require a napkin?” Walter said, grabbing a cloth napkin and dipping it into Crina’s untouched water, before gently wiping her cheeks of the syrup and powdered sugar that had gotten all over her.

“Where are we going?” Seras asked, setting her cup back down.

“As I said, I have a meeting. Unfortunately, it’s with the Iscariot organization.” Auntie grumbled. “Very well, Walter, please prepare Crina and I’s coats.” Setting aside her paper, Auntie stood, shoving back her chair.

“Am I dressed right, Auntie?” Crina asked, an idea forming. Her aunt may not be able to show it, but Integra _adored _modern fashion. Sadly, as head of the Hellsing Organization, she was expected to maintain a certain public persona, meaning she only ever really got to indulge at home. Auntie looked her over, before shaking her head.

“No, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. Come along, little dear. While Seras gets your father up, we’ll get you ready.” Integra held out her hand for Crina to take, and the little girl did so triumphantly.

X0X0X

Forty-five minutes later (Fifteen minutes had been spent going through Crina’s armoire, picking the perfect outfit. A silver shimmery sweater, white button-up underneath, black skirt, plain Mary-janes, and her hair impeccably styled into a bun. She looked every inch the horror movie child she loved to be.) they arrived at the London Museum of Cultural Appreciation, a decent-sized museum in the heart of London. It housed nothing of true note, except an old painting of _Tata _from approximately the early twentieth century. (Crina thought he looked silly, but whenever she said that he would tickle her.)

They entered the museum once Crina had had her cheeks wiped again (She’d been given a rather crumbly granola bar to eat when she mentioned she was still hungry.) and Auntie had triple-checked that their outfits were all perfect. Crina was to walk next to Auntie on her left, holding her hand and staying silent. She didn’t like this plan. These people were very mean and she wanted to lecture them, but if Auntie said it was important then it was, so she would behave.

Walking the large, empty halls (It was late on Tuesday, very few people were in the museum.) Crina listened to the click-clack of their shoes on the tile flooring, and they eventually came to a stop at a junction, where a painting of a woman in green hung on the wall. An old man was waiting there, with silver hair and an aura that made Crina’s skin _crawl_ with a need to disarm him. This man was a _threat_, and she Did Not Like This.

“Ah, Sir Integra! It is good to see you!” The man said. His voice said he was _lying_.

“And you, Father Maxwell!” Auntie said in the same voice. “May I introduce my heiress?”

“I’d be delighted!” Father Maxwell said, squatting to be roughly eye level with her.

“Father Maxwell, meet my heiress Crina Hellsing, my ward. Crina, this is Father Maxwell, with the Iscariot organization.” Auntie said. Crina knew who the man was. Auntie often complained about him. However, she was not currently Crina Anastasia Tepes, daughter of the Impaler, heiress of the night, and princess of Walachia. She was Crina Anna Hellsing, adopted daughter of Integra and heiress to the Hellsing Organization. So, she smiled sweetly and offered her hand.

“Hullo, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man laughed and shook her hand, and she was glad she was wearing gloves because of the cold. Touching his skin would probably have felt like touching one of _Tata’s _shadows, slimy and **_wrong_**.

“What a pleasant young one! What a shame she will burn in hell with you, seeing as she’s a protestant.” Maxwell cheerily remarked.

“Ex_cuse _me?!” Auntie snapped. “How _bloody _dare you, you Catholic brute!” She snapped.

“Oh, shut up you Protestant _pig_!” Maxwell snapped back. She felt _Tata _melt out of the shadows behind her, and couldn’t help sticking her tongue out at the man.

“Alucard!” Auntie snarled. 

“Anderson!” Maxwell shouted, and a tall blond man appeared at the end of the hall, running towards them with a pair of bayonets in hand. _Tata _took a few steps forward and drew his guns.

“We meet again, ya bastard!” The man named Anderson shouted, swinging a blade at _Tata’s _head. However, moments before the blade made contact, Seras appeared, guiding what looked like a tour group. Crina bit her lip and giggled at some of the things the Draculina was saying.

“And the moment is ruined.” Anderson sighed. “Wait, the protestant whore reproduced?” He muttered, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Anderson, this is miss Crina Hellsing, the ward of Sir Integra. A polite child, for a protestant and a soulless redhead.” Maxwell said. “You may go, Anderson.” The man shot her an odd look, before strolling back the way he had come. Crina internally breathed a sigh of relief. Something in her mind said that this was not someone she wanted to be around while she was defenseless. As soon as he turned the corner, Crina relaxed.

“Filth.” Auntie spat.

“Bitch.” Maxwell spat back. Crina tried not to let her fangs out.

“Now isn’t the time for this.” Auntie relented. She’d always been good at playing peacemaker. “Why did you call this meeting?”

“The organization that planned the attack on your mansion is called ‘Millennium’; they are a remaining branch of the Nazi special science division; they were dedicated to studying the supernatural,” Maxwell says after a moment. “I do not know how they are still around, but they are persistent.” He warned. “And stop letting Alucard train carrier pigeons to send death threats to the Pope!” The man yelled.

“Thank you for the information. And I’ll consider it.” Auntie said smugly. “Come, Crina!” She turned abruptly on her heel and marched back the way they had come. Well, this had been an informative and…_unique _meeting. Hopefully, someday she would be able to appoint someone to handle such meetings for her. She never had liked the Catholics.


End file.
